ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
J-Dynasty
The J Dynasty is a society made up of a collection of individuals who fall under the J-Dynasty brand across E-Federations. It is a group that despite being linked for the most part, except rare occasions, are kept separate in their respective endeavors and experiences throughout E-feds, acting as a group of different minds and hearts operating under the same soul. Jaywalker The now shrewd businessman and EAW's fallen son, the noted trailblazer and epicenter of the world, Jaywalker. Jaywalker began as a humble, albeit violent as old "Jay is going to kill you" chants would signify, young man brought into the original EAW by its creator CM Ronn instantly being groomed for success and considered by many fans to one day be a man who would righteously hold EAW upon his shoulders as EAW's prodigy son grown. Though things began on the up and up for Jaywalker being beloved and cheered for his ways in his first two world title reigns(which included the first World Heavyweight Championship reign in EAW history) things were just not meant to be, as they say "when you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." Jaywalker became bitter and sick of being the one always getting screwed over by managerial power and cheap gang like attacks when he felt he should be respected as the first WHC and an EAW original. Jaywalker absorbed many of the bad traits of those who he fought and the abusive management he lead a uprising against, in fact as soon as he and the rest of Dynasty's Foundation, meant to represent the foundations and working class members of EAW, completed their C'oup D'etat Jaywalker became just as abusive and corrupt as the management he overtook and ever since has been on a slippery slope down into depravity to the point many would say he is the foulest denizen ever in EAW with a never ending laundry list of crimes and amoral deeds to his infamous name. The rich Jaywalker is the most famous member of the J-Dynasty and shares leadership with Jaspora. . Main Article: Jaywalker John Alloy The mysterious and heroic man of steel and face paint, John Alloy remains one of the most recognizable beloved members of the J-Dynasty and EAW as a whole. In the crapsack world like society that makes up EAW that often comes off as a dystopia of immortality and insanity, John Alloy sought to bring about a sense of justice and fight back the corruption like none other has ever done to bring EAW to a more upstanding status of competition. To his ends he often spoke from dark jail houses as a sort of prison guard slapping steel bars with his titanium bat and bringing down harsh punishment on the wicked, even burning the Dark Emperor alive for his sins. Of all J-Dynasty members he is the most connected with Jaywalker and both often refer to themselves as being one in the same soul wise, some consider Alloy to be the unstained conscience that Jaywalker once lost as he is what Jaywalker perhaps could of been in a brighter life if he hadn't completely descended into depravity and also the fact he obtained the title Jaywalker failed to obtain in Jaywalker's debut, the EAW Championship. Alloy never lost the EAW Championship in a match, being he was attacked off-screen by Starr Stan, but his presence if often still felt and many J-Dynasty members pay tribute to him move set wise and of course the popular "Platinum Soul" reference of J-Dynasty members that they claim to have came from him. Accomplishments: EAW Promoer of the Year. EAW Champion. EAW NE Champion Notable Feuds: The Heart Break Boy. Tyler Parker. Kevin Devastation. Extreme Enigma. Mister K. Eddie Mack. J.C-4 A man of middle class upbringing and a gambling problem of sorts, he lived most his life on the edge and betting on things until he made the mistake of betting on revived WHW going big despite it being a smaller company with no championships. When WHW folded he had no choice but to become a custodian to pay the bills and his gambling addiction, as well as to continue training as a wrestler , eventually he caught his big break when cleaning the floors of Jaywalkerinc HQ as Jaywalker threw away an invititation to the re-opening of CWF. In CWF J.C-4 became a world champion, cup winner and wrestler of the year as the face of the company with hard work and exciting fast pace action. Eventually however he lost his championship to Mike Villain, a nihilist who despite skipping most of his scheduled matches, spitting on the CWF championship and daring to bring another world title from another company to CWF was still loved by fans and forgiven by management for skipping matches and defacing the title. Confused and hurt J.C-4 began to hate the fans for cheering Villain and hated management for never punishing Villain, forming a stable known as Smite that haunted CWF until it's closure with their ruthlessness and his once loved smile that turned into a feared chesire cat smile. J.C-4 is the biggest risk taker in the J Dynasty and the only god he cares for is lady luck, the great Fortuna herself. Accomplishments: CWF Wrestler of the year. CWF World Champion. CWF Genesis Cup Winner. CWF match of the year winner. Leader of Smite. Notable Feuds: GI Styles, Christian Hale and Mike Villain. Jaspora & Gunkai Riggs Jaspora and Gunkai were orphans in a poor district of Nepal who grew up needing to fight and steal to scavenge food and survive. With their natural talents, Gunkai's massive strength and surprising athleticism to with his size and Jaspora's beauty to hide her great intellect and wicked nature, they became leaders of their own network of criminals.Their reputation grew until Gunkai was known as a mountain of flesh and bone while Jaspora was known as a cruel witch due to her control over Gunkai and tendency to dress in dark purple mysterious dresses while bossing around everyone around her. Eventually moving to American to foster immigrants and make money in the world, Jaspora and Gunkai found themselves digging their claws into professional wrestling. Gunkai was the first to make his name known to the world when he became a soldier in Scott Diamond's Ironfist threatening EAW. an act Jaspora didn't support due to not trusting Scott Diamond who Gunkai obeyed simply for the money while ignoring Jaspora's wishes. The thing with the Moving Mountain Gunkai is while Jaspora favours intricate ideals of obtaining power and mastery of the business for herself and Gunkai, other than his loyalty to Jaspora, all he cares for are for what he considers the greatest things in life, violence, alcohol, sex and money, so he was fine with joining the Ironfist for the coin alone. After the blunder in EAW, Jaspora and Gunkai joined AWF as the queen and rook chess pieces respectively, spitting in the face of what they called a weak king piece that cannot move well on the board and brings down the whole team. With her managing skills and Gunkai's natural ability, Gunkai dominated competition until eventually being sought after to join the God-Hand.The God-Hand started off dominant, but when the team began to fumble Jaspora and Gunkai were the first to break off from the team and destroying each and every member until only the legend Mr.DEDEDE was left. At the final show of AWF, End Game, Gunkai bested Hollywood Mr.DEDEDE in a brutal contest. Little known facts, Jaspora likes smoking natural herbs from her skull pipe and is an artist and is the one who tattooed Gunkai(She'd never let anyone else touch her prized companion to the point of leaving a permanent image on him.) Gunkai is the largest member of the J-Dynasty(being allowed in by accompanying Jaspora) and Jaspora it's only female member,who also serves as a co leader/brain of the operation with Jaywalker, at times some members do think of not taking Jaspora seriously due to her state of being a woman and mostly managing, but her fighting ability from the streets coupled with the fear of her witch like aura and the monster at her side tends to keep the other members of the J-Dynasty in check. Accomplishments: Defeating DDD at Endgame. Notable Feuds: Jacob Senn. Foes of the God Hand. Team EAW. The God-Hand itself. Jack Miles The heart of appetence, Jack Miles was always an angry delinquent with a hunger for battle and carnage. In Pure he alongside his childhood friend came to be a tag team, but through a tournament Jack Miles actually fought all the way to being world champion and much of his tag team pursuits were thus put on the back burner. This however just goes to show how much Jack Miles can easily divert from the thought path and in his own way reach greater heights. A man said to be his little brother had also once joined PURE, however the company folded before any such business and reveals between them could begin. Jack Miles is probably the most uncontrollable member of the J Dynasty and is best kept to his own devices as a animal off his leash. Accomplishments: Pure World Champion Notable Feuds: Y2Impact. Jay Creed Grown up in Charlotte with his older brother Kevin Creed, Jay Creed was never as overly zealous and outgoing as his more outgoing and confident big brother who he loved. Jay Creed always attempted to hide his face and wear a large hood because his mental state that some like his brother might call simply shy or to others a severe mental handicap. Alongside his brother he overcame his problems and demons by venturing to WHW in its first incarnation and both became tag team champions before its closure in its short life.Jay Creed is probably the most easily influenced and introverted of the J Dynasty, but not one to be underestimated by the wise due to his ability to kick himself in gear and get the job done when needed. Accomplishments: WHW Tag Team Champion(With Kevin Creed) Notable Feuds: Cy Henderson and Tyler Parker Tiberius Jones Tiberius Jones was born in a small tribe of individuals who practiced a belief from spiritual culture of being one with nature and the cosmos at large, born as the heir of the tribe until he was passed over by his twin sister Ammit Jones partly due to his juvenile ways and her possessing a chimera spirit within her of a crocodile, hippopotamus and lion representing her namesake Ammit-people in the tribe are given names after their animal spirits are discovered, except for Tiberius as crown prince was instantly named with a royal inspired name by his parents, and donned with a Komodo dragon mask to represent his spirit.- and was later exiled. In his exiled youth he was raised by a poor branch family of his, developing a bad habit of thievery to go alongside his arrogance of perceiving himself as royalty. Tiberius who had worked as a cameraman and ring crew staff to pay his dues while training to be a wrestler, broke into the business by interrupting Dynasty General Manager Cleopatra's staff meeting and causing a scene by spitting mist in the eyes of her enforcer. Tiberius is the most brazen and urban member of the J-Dynasty, a pompous rogue who steals as many hearts as he does matches and gold, but deep within him lies a primal instinct. Accomplishments: National Elite Champion Notable Feuds: Christopher Corrupt, Vance Tybull and Kevin Devastation. Championships and Accomplishments 3 time EAW promoer of the year EAW Promoer of the decade(first ten years) SSW Puroresu Heavyweight Champion 4 time EAW world heavyweight champion (first reign of title and won it the most times ) EAW Champion(As John Alloy) EAW Hall of Fame Champion LEGION World Champion 3 time XWF world champion Pure World Champion(as Jack Miles) CWF World Champion(as J.C-4) EAW feud of the year 2013 vs Robbie V WHW Tag Team Champion 4 EHW time world champion ACW corruption world champion(last) CWA world Champion Eaw best world heavyweight champion award Eaw hardcore champion. 2x EAW National Extreme Champion(As John Alloy, as Tiberius Jones) 2x EAW Tag team champion(with JBB), (with Y2Impact) CWF Unified International championship CWF Tag team Champion(with Rock N wrestling Connection) xwf 24/7championship(first xwf 24/7 champion) xwf tag team championship(with mvm) xwf pure championship(held till defunted) ACW hardcore championship ACW canadian championship Ehw tag team championship Rcw xplosion championship(last champion to hold the title)